


Best Regards, The Darcy Family

by ihaveaplan



Category: Pride and Prejudice, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Potential Married Sex, Pregnancy, just nerds being happy at Pemberly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam (better known to each other now as Betsy and Fitz) have been man-and-wife for four months, when Elizabeth becomes pregnant.This story is mostly about their married life at Pemberly, their friends, and all the domestic fluff that may Book or adaption left us wanting.---I binge-watched all of the 1995 version tonight. It's 12:23 AM, and I made this. I intend to keep it, too.





	1. Great Things To Come

Mr. And Mrs. Darcy had been man and wife for only four months when Elizabeth had noticed something altogether quite… peculiar. To avoid beating around the bush, she was late. Of course, it was not unheard of for Elizabeth to be a few days, sometimes a week late, and it was never a worry before; Fitzwilliam Darcy was the only man she had ever been intimate with. But now? It had been three weeks past the expected arrival, and she began to wonder.

Honestly, Elizabeth had been blessed with such a great match in her matrimony. Fitzwilliam cared not for gritty details of her life which may make other men squirm. He had remarked before how he had studied biology at Cambridge. “It doesn't scare me, Betsy. You are my wife, I am no stranger to your body.” And with that in mind, she complained of cramps and he called for tea, bestowing a kiss on her stomach once the maid had left the room. Yes, he was good. The best, She would dare say. And in the grand tradition, when his Betsy woke up feeling unwell and plagued with Nausea, he sent for a doctor, and stayed at her side.

***

When the doctor arrived, he felt her for a temperature- no fever, which was good, but strange. He wagered food poisoning, but her stomach’s contents- once expelled- would show no such signs. Eventually, the doctor let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Mrs. Darcy, if I may be so bold- and Mr. Darcy, do excuse my inquiry, but-”

Elizabeth replied, “Yes?”

“When did you last experience a menstrual cycle?”

Mr. Darcy was shocked, and suffice to say so was Elizabeth. “About two months ago, now.” 

The doctor nodded. “Mrs. Darcy, what you are experiencing may be morning sickness. It is possible that you are with child- but we may only know in the coming months.”

With that, he left. Fitz gazed at his wife, whom he stood not more than four feet away from. “With child?” He repeated, and Elizabeth turned to him. She brushed a hand over her stomach, still ensheathed in her nightgown. “It would appear so.” Fitz took a few steps forward, and rested his hands over hers. Then, he dropped to his knees, so he rose to about her bosoms. He put his hands over her stomach, and looked up to her. “We’re going to parents?” 

His Betsy nodded eagerly. 

They both laughed with joy, and he scooped up his wife into his arms, bestowing many kisses to her. 

And in the months to show, Elizabeth would be certain- Pemberly would onvery again be alive with the joy of a child. Now, they waited, so eagerly and joyfully, for their addition.


	2. Most Joyous, Most Capital!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the couple announces their expectancy, and Georgiana is over the moon.

Once four months had passed since the missed event, and Elizabeth began to show, the happy couple decided to make a private announcement. This began with the closest friend and relation of the Darcys, Georgiana. Georgiana well has her suspicions- Elizabeth abstained from alcohol, was especially nauseous sometimes, and frequented dresses which left the area below her breasts ambiguous. 

They all gathered in the drawing room, and Georgiana began with her usual upbeatedness and joy. 

“Good morning, brother. And to you too, Beth. Is there something you'd like to discuss with me?”

Elizabeth and Fitz exchanged looks. Fitz nodded and replied, “Yes, there is in fact.”

Georgiana laughed, “Then what, pray tell, would that be?”

Elizabeth smiled. “We are expecting a child, Georgiana.” 

There was pause. The grandfather clock ticked a whole four seconds, and then-

“A child?!” Georgiana exclaimed. She sounded as if she had never been so excited in her life before. “A child? Oh, this is most wonderful, this is most capital- I am to be an Aunt? Oh, Beth!” Georgiana launched herself forward, and hugged Elizabeth. “I am so happy, this is the best news I have heard in so long!”

Georgiana pulled away, stepping towards the door. She mused once more, “A child!” Before quite possibly skipping down the hall. Fitz and Betsy slowly exchanged looks once more, before both laughing gleefully. The tall man leaned down and kissed his glowing wife on her cheek. 

***

A week passed, and letters were sent to all those who were close and important to the parents-to-be. Response were mostly of the same tone. Jane and Charles were overjoyed, and announced that they would visit the couple in the coming month. Caroline was courteous, but altogether rather indifferent- even after their matrimony, Caroline was still bitter towards Elizabeth’s “capture” of Mr. Darcy. Somethings, you might suppose never change. But on a much more positive note, Mrs. Bennet was the very cow that jumped over the moon, she was so overcome with joy.

“Oh, Lizzy! My first grandchild is on their way, I am completely contented!” She wrote, then adding, “I'm glad it's been soon enough. I bore five of you, and I expect to see more than that collectively before I pass on.” 

As Elizabeth read this letter, she sat comfortably, legs over the side of an armchair, back resting against the other. Fitz looked up from his business desk to admire her, but then noticed she was busy.

“Pray, wife?” He interjected.

“Yes, darling?” She replied, looking up.

He motioned with his quill. “What is that which you read?” 

She smiled knowingly, and replied, “Only my mother, who writes to congratulate us on our expectancy, yet still chastise me for not having bore five children as of yet.”

This made Fitz laugh. “She expects that from only nearly a year of marriage?”

Elizabeth laughed herself, and shrugged. “She is my mother.”

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted their discourse. 

“Enter!” Fitz and Betsy answered at once.

Georgiana entered, a planning and determined look on her face. “Brother, sister in law, I'd like to organize a celebration for your expectancy.”


End file.
